nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grand Duchy of Hardenburgh
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; "| Motto: |- | colspan="2" style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 11px; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; "| Anthem: |- | colspan="2" style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; text-align: left; font-size: 11px; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; " width="50%"| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; " width="50%"| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-bottom: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| |- | style="padding-left: 1em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; text-align: left; vertical-align: top; "| | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; padding-bottom: 0.5em; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; padding-bottom: 0.5em; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; "| |- | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); padding-left: 0.5em; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.5em; vertical-align: top; text-align: left; "| Calling code | style="border-top-style: solid; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-color: rgb(204, 210, 217); vertical-align: top; padding-top: 0.5em; "| +383 |} The Grand Duchy of Hardenburgh , also know as the Dukedom of Hardenburgh , or the Hardenburghian Imperium is a large state , which occupies the eastern Coast of the Grand-Hardenburghan Federation, as well as parts of the Western Coast. It borders the States of Nort Eurasia , Northwest Bohemia and Slechlenburgh. Its territory in the Western part of the country also borders with Alexiandra Hardenburgh is a unitary state , with South Hardenburgh having semi-autonomy in internal and economic affairs from the rest of the country. Meanwhile , the Protectorate of Northwest Bohemia and the Dominion of Northwest Patagonia maintain some political , and legislative ties with the Hardenburgh and all states , including the Grand Duchy of Vladenhok, Hiedenburgh-Hardenburg, Bhatten-Hardenburgh and Slechlenburgh share the same head of state , the Grand Duke of Hardenburgh , this sometimes is collectively referred to as the Hardenburghan Commonwealth , or the Grand Dukedom of Hardenburgh. A parliament meets in the Hardenburghan Capital Asguard , however , a multitude of devolved assemblies meet over the country to discuss and legislate for localized affairs Hardenburgh is a developed country , and has one of the most powerful economies in the Grand Hardenburghan federation and is considered a great power. It is acknowledged to possess Nuclear weapons and is a permanent member of the CoNS defence council , a member state of the International Organisation of Governments and the founder of the Grand Hardenburghan Federation.. History The Grand Duchy of Hardenburgh came into official existence in 1670 , when the Batavian Dynasty fell . Originally , the entire Hardenburghan Commonwealth came into existence as one state under the Grand Duchy of Hardenburgh , but in 1720 , it was decided that a Commonwealth, united in defense and foreign policy.The country participated in the Napoleonic wars , providing over 45,000 soldiers to the frontline, on the side of the Coalition. In 1832 theunion disintegrated into a civil war , as the Von Hapsburgh line became extinct. From this conflict , the Von Bhattenburg line emerged victorious, and remains on the Hardenburghan throne to this very day. For the rest of the nineteenth century , Hardenburgh enjoyed relative peace and stability embarking on a era of imperial expansion ; gaining vast swathes of East Asia , as well as smaller colonies throughout the Pacific in parts of the Atlantic. This imperial age however ended in 1890. The beginning of the twentieth century once again saw the Grand Duchy faced with danger. With the outbreak of World War One , Hardenburgh entered on the side of the allies , defending what it saw as a just cause against the tyranny of the German empire. Although emerging victorious , the hostilities had cost the Hardenburgh huge amounts of money and money and life , and in the 1930’s , the nation fell into an economic crisis , which saw the collapse of the Traditional Hardenburghian trading routes. The nation did not become involved in the hostilities of World War Two , however provided heavy financial , material and logistical support to the allied powers who eventually emerged victorious. The nation passed into the modern era , retaining its colonies , although by this point all of them were under indirect rule , many devolved assemblies being responsible for more localized affairs. In the mid 1970’s Hardenburgh was witness to an economic slum as older industries began to fail , and new ones take hold. However , with the discovery of oil in the Gulf of Hardenburgh in the mid 1980’s along with that off the coast of West Troptopia , the Hardenburghian economy rebounded , becoming stronger and more powerful